


Eyes Fixed on the Sun

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x reader. Tumblr prompt with the words "eyes" and "sun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Fixed on the Sun

Eyes

Pietro’s eyes are what originally drew you to him. The astonishingly blue orbs seemed to reach deep into your soul, your heart racing every time your own eyes locked onto their gaze.

You liked how his eyes changed, but the color was always the same. Whether they were sparkling with mischief, wide with surprise, narrowing with desire or peering out under sleep-heavy eyelids, that blue was there.

The hue reminded you of the deep waters of the Mediterranean; its color constant even with the changing moods of the tides. It was comfort, it was familiar; it meant you were home.

Sun

You hated when people described others as the sun. You thought it was cliche, overdone, nonsensical. Who could possibly be that blinding, that irreplaceable; a constant comfort of breaking through storm clouds with permeating light and hope?

That was before you met Pietro.

You were amazed and grateful when Pietro came to orbit in your own galaxy. His bright eyes full of charm and wonder, his hair the very color of sunshine. The childlike laugh that could thaw through the frostiness of anyone, the warm touch of his thumb wiping away your tear tracks or a hand slipping around your bare waist.

You could feel the power emanating off of him when he was near you; a pulsing, frantic thing. He held his energy within and outside himself, affecting everyone within his reach. And then there was the heat, the rippling fire that flooded through both of you each time you touched.

It was a risk to fall in love with the sun – get too close, risk getting set ablaze. But in that risk there was reward: the sun’s love was one of intensity, of dazzling luminescence, but most importantly, one of unparalleled warmth and light.


End file.
